


Aaron Burr and Maria Reynolds argue over whether the MD or the AS in PEMDAS are better

by Spidey_Snake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, What am I doing, i dont actually ship them, i was just thinking about PEMDAS and I was like, swag sauce, yeah this is a good thing to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Snake/pseuds/Spidey_Snake
Summary: Gassed up shawty said I need bout forty
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 2





	Aaron Burr and Maria Reynolds argue over whether the MD or the AS in PEMDAS are better

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh

Aaron and Maria got done crying over how Alexander had ruined their lives and then they kissed or something idk I tagged this with the ship so they have to do something romantic. You know what I give up it's too early to write crack even though it's eleven in the morning. Something something Burr thinks Multiplication nd Subtraction is better (He's right) and Maria thinks Addition and Subtraction is better (Sorry Maria I love you but you're wrong) and like they have a petty fight about it or something idk man. Why can't I write crack now I wrote a fanfic on Wattpad where Alexander recives cock nd ball torture don't ask for a link literally don't just don't read it no-


End file.
